familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher Darius Gorman (1846-1932)
}} OVERVIEW Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: June 30, 1846 * Birth Place: Utica, Oneida County, New York * Married: June 30, 1866 * Died: July 21, 1932 * Burial: Brookville Cemetery, Eau Galle, St Croix County, Wisconsin Ancestry Christopher Darius "CD" is the son of John Gorman (1824-1902) and Esther Lucretia Mead (1819-1898). We have no information about their parents. Spouse(s) *Mary Allen Rogers (1845-1939) Family History Christopher Darius Gorman served in the Civil War as Darius and lied about his age of 15 to join. He played the fife (a type of flute, his future brother-in-law Tim Rogers played the drum) and both were wounded at Old River Lake June 6th 1864. Christopher was hit with a 58 caliber mini ball that entered his left arm and exited near the upper third of his right scapula. Both his left arm and shoulder blade were fractured and he nearly lost total use of his left arm and hand. He lay in the battle field for 3 days before a general found him and said "If you give me your hand I’ll help you up, boy!" Which Christopher replied "Go to hell I'll get myself up!" He spent a year in a Hospital in Memphis and was discharged May 26, 1865. He served under Capt. Albert E. Smith. Christopher had been captured by the confederates twice and escaped both times. His capture was likely at the time he was listed as AWOL in the muster rolls. Mary Allen Rogers and Christopher Darius Gorman had six children. Christopher had blue eyes and brown hair. He was a postmaster in Olivet, Pierce county, Wisconsin was born in Utica, New York, June 30, 1846, and lived Syracuse, New York until six years old, then came to Sheboygan, Wisconsin, with his parents, and lived there until 1861, when he enlisted as Private in the Eighth regiment Company B of the Wisconsin volunteer infantry called the Eagle regiment. He was photographed with Old Abe the War Eagle at Vicksburg in July 1863 which is the only photo of Old Abe with the troops during the Civil War. It is believed that he is in the picture because Old Abe was know to love the music and even whistled Yankee Doodle which would make CD Gorman Old Abe’s musician. He served with them until June 6, 1864 where at Lake Chicot, Arkansas; he was shot through the left shoulder. He then went to the hospital and was discharged from there May 26, 1865. Old Abe was retired one battle after Christopher was shot likely because they lost his musician. After his discharge he came to Pierce County; then west to Madison, and attended Worthington & Warner's commercial college for six months, after which he went to farming. In 1886 he married Mary Allen Rogers in 1866, daughter of David and Eliza Rogers and descendants of Colonel James Rogers of Rogers’ Rangers of the French and Indian War and the Queen’s Rangers in the American Revolution. They then took up a homestead and commenced a pioneer life. They had six children. Two years later the family moved back to Sheboygan county, and six months later to New Auburn, Minnesota. After a year and a half there he came to Pierce County, Wisconsin, and opened a grocery store. He was appointed postmaster, and held that office until 1873. He then moved to Waupaca, Wisconsin and ran a general store for two years (1875 -1876 ), then sold out and worked as a carpenter until 1877, when he came back and worked at his trade until 1889. In that year he was appointed postmaster, then put in a small grocery stock. He was elected justice of the peace in 1872, and has held that office since except two years. He is a member of the G. A. R., is a prominent Odd Fellow, and in politics is a republican. Civil War battles Battles of 8th Wisconsin Eagle Regiment during CD Gorman's service Fredericktown, MO - 21 October 1861 New Madrid and Island "10" - March & April 1862 Point Pleasant, MO - 20 March 1862 Farmington, Miss. - 9 May 1862 Corinth, Miss. - 28 May 1862 Iuka, Miss. - 12 September 1862 Burnsville, Miss. - 13 September 1862 Iuka, Miss. - 16-18 September 1862 Corinth, Miss. - 3-4 October 1862 Tallehatchie, Miss. - 2 December 1862 Mississippi Springs, Miss. - 13 May 1863 Jackson, Miss. - 14 May 1863 Assault on Vicksburg, Miss. - 22 May 1863 Mechanicsburg, Miss. - 4 June 1863 Richmond, La. - 15 June 1863 Vicksburg, Miss. - 24 June 1863 Surrender of Vicksburg - 4 July 1863 Brownsville, Miss. - 14 October 1863 Fort Scurry, La. - 13 March 1864 Fort De Russey, La. - 15 March 1864 Henderson's Hill, La. - 21 March 1864 Grand Ecore, La. - 2 April 1864 Pleasant Hill, La. - 8-9 April 1864 Natchitoches, La. - 20 April 1864 Kane River, La. - 22 April 1864 Clouterville and Crane Hill, La. - 23 April 1864 Bayou Rapids, La. - 2 May 1864 Bayou La Monre, La. - 3 May 1864 Bayou Roberts, La. - 4-6 May 1864 Moore's Plantation, La. - 8-12 May 1864 Mansura, La. - 16 May 1864 Maysville, La. - 17 May 1864 Calhoun's Plantation, La. - 18 May 1864 Bayou De Glaise, La. - 18 May 1864Lake Chicot, Ark. - 6 June 1864 8th Regiment, Wisconsin Infantry All 3 of the following listed are CD Gorman: No. Soldier Name Company Rank In Rank Out 1 Gorman, Christopher D. B Pvt. Pvt. 2 Gorman, Darius B Pvt. Pvt. 3 Gorman, Darius C. B Pvt. Pvt. Alternative interpretation Records References Research needs Page needs Contributors William Gorman (Great Great Grandson) Category:Military personnel of the American Civil War Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Sons of the American Revolution